


Silence all the sweet little things you said

by Hannahmayski



Series: Naruto Fic-Title meme [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tsume goes to oro to fix him, also AU Kiba kills Ukon himself, and scare the shit out of oro for hurting her pup, i love kiba SO MUCH, i love tsume, part of Ukon's consciousness is stuck in Kiba, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Fic Title Meme asks (that keep turning into mini fics so they're on here now too)Kiba wakes in the hospital to hissing words and his head pounding.I’ll kill you the voice says and Kiba looks around the room, pain forgotten in his haze of panic because Kiba knows that voice. That voice is Ukon’s.I killed your pup his voice says and Kiba looks at Akamaru sitting, resting on a little pillow, Hana is sitting there as well, watching him with obvious worry in her eyes.(Even in death, Ukon makes Kiba suffer, butno onehurts Tsume's children and gets away with it.)





	Silence all the sweet little things you said

 The metal is cold in Kiba’s grasp and Kiba’s mind feels incredibly still considering the situation. 

Kiba can feel Ukon’s cells inside his own, Ukon’s cells attacking to his own and killing them. Literally killing him from the inside out. 

Some part of Kiba knows he should be panicking, screaming, anything, but he doesn’t. He grips the cold metal of the Kunai in his hand and feels bitter indifference about what he’s about to do. 

Kiba raises the kunai and slams it into his stomach where his plate armour ends. He feels skin burst and peal, feels warm blood explode from the wound. He can’t stop the contorted yell that escapes him and his breath is punched out of his chest. 

Kiba is killing himself and he is killing Ukon. If Kiba is going to die then Ukon will die here as well. 

Kiba turns his head as blood dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. “Die with me,” he whispers, smiling too hard with too many teeth for it to look anywhere near a smile, but Akamaru lays motionless a few metres from them and Kiba can’t even see his chest move. 

He finds he doesn’t care about what happens to him. He doesn’t care if he dies here, in the middle of nowhere, just a Genin. He doesn’t care if he dies for Sasuke. And maybe that should scare him, maybe his indifference should at the very least put him on edge. 

It doesn’t. 

Ukon screams louder and writhes inside Kiba, he can feel their connection begins to tear and so he tears the kunai out and slams it in again, harder. Ukon screams something that rises from deep in his chest that barely sounds human. 

Kiba can barely breathe himself, but Ukon is dying as well, and Ukon will die here, by Kiba’s hand. he’ll make sure of it. 

“Suicide? You’re - you’re insane,” Ukon gurgles, the blood pooling in his mouth obscuring his words but Kiba scoffs all the same and grinds the kunai into his wound. 

“I’m not the one bending over backwards for a man prepared to kill anyonefor a fucking madman. I’m not anyone’s little  _pet,”_ Kiba says. He coughs up more blood and savours the outraged look on Ukon’s face. 

Ukon opens his mouth, but Kiba doesn’t let him even start, he slams the kunai into his side for a third time and sees white. He hears Ukon’s gurgled cry and feels the connection rip it’s self from Kiba entirely. 

The tearing hurts as much as Kiba stabbing himself in the stomach and with the sudden absence of Ukon, all of Kiba’s balance evaporates and he pitches forward, slamming into the dirt. 

Ukon screams behind him, gripping the wound in his stomach, and Kiba feels like he’s inches from death itself, but Kiba had said that Ukon would die right here, and Kiba finds himself determined to see it through. 

He stumbles upright, his vision swirls and his stomach riots, but because of Ukon, Akamaru is hurt and who knows how badly, and for that Ukon has lost all of Kiba’s mercies. 

Anyone who knows the Inuzuka knows they would  _raise hell itself_ for their pack.

Kiba stumbles over to him and falls to his knees at Ukons side. He grabs Ukon’s horn, holding him in place. 

“I killed your piece of shit puppy!” Ukon crows out, eyes wide with hysteria and breath wildly erratic. 

“You can kill me, but I killed him!” Kiba lifts the kunai up, and for the first time looks Ukon right in the eyes. He can smell Akamaru, he can smell pain, desperation, but he can’t smell death. 

“It didn’t work,” Kiba says, and he slams the kunai down into his neck and scapes it across, tearing through blood vessels and skin until it hits the armour covering Ukon’s arm and part of his neck.

Ukon gurgles out a cry, desperate and full of fury. Kiba leaves the kunai in his neck and pushes himself backwards, his own wound flaring up. He sits there for a moment as blood soaks his jacket and breathing becomes harder. 

He pulls himself upright with painful slowness and approaches Akamaru. He can’t fight the other twin like he is, in so much pain he can barely walk straight and his head swimming. 

He falls down gracelessly next to Akamaru and he closes his eyes. If Kiba is going to die here, like this, there is no way in hell Kiba is going to die laying down. There is no way Kiba is going to just  _let_ someone kill him.

He pulls himself upright again, unable to muffle his groan and pulls Akamaru into his arms. Kiba’s never been good at giving up.

 

 

Kiba wakes in the hospital to hissing words and his head pounding.

 _I’ll kill you_ the voice says and Kiba looks around the room, pain forgotten in his haze of panic because Kiba knows that voice. That voice is  _Ukon’s._

 _I killed your pup_ his voice says and Kiba looks at Akamaru sitting, resting on a little pillow, Hana is sitting there as well, watching him with obvious worry in her eyes.

“Kiba are you,” she asks but Kiba loses the rest of what she says as Ukon hisses some disjointed words that Kiba can’t make sense of and Kiba struggles to breathe. Ukon is dead. Kiba killed him. Ukon is  _dead._

He looks around the room, trying to find the origin of the voice and sees only the ninken. 

 _Useless_ the voice shouts, loud and abrasive and Kiba flinches, pulling on stitches and he doubles over as pain shoots through him

Hana is suddenly right in Kiba’s face, her hands on his shoulders.

“Kiba, breathe,” she says just as Ukon’s voice whisper  _you can’t run_ and it sounds like it’s right in Kiba’s ear but that’s not possible because Ukon is dead and Kiba killed him.

Hana is suddenly gone and that strikes cold fear in his heart. He puts his hands over his ears, as his throat constricts, his eyes burn and Ukon whispers heated words that make no sense to him. The world around him falls, pain forgotten until all Kiba can hear is the voices echoing through his head.

He comes too again when he is literally in Tsume’s lap and she’s running hands through his hair, looking at him, her features pinched in worry.

“You with me now?” she asks and Kiba realises his hands are still pressed firmly over his ears and his whole body trembles.

He nods and Tsume slowly eases his hands from around his head. “You were trying to say something earlier,” she says. “You can hear someone in your head?”

Kiba nods and tries to pull his thoughts into some sort of order. It’s Ukon’s voice, but he’s saying out of context phrases that make no sense or confusing babbles, there must be just enough of Ukon left inside him to hear him. 

“I killed him though,” Kiba whispers. He wants to say more, desperately wants to tell his mother everything because his mother is amazing and there’s nothing she can’t handle. Kiba could handle Ukon fusing to his body, could handle stabbing himself, but now, there’s a bit of Ukon left inside him and Kiba doesn’t know how to handle  _that._

“None of that,” Tsume reprimands him as she runs a patient hand along his back, willing Kiba’s breathing under control. She gathers him up in her arms, wrapped in blankets and turns to Hana, her face pulled into a kind of determination that Kiba hasn’t seen on her before.

“Update Hikari on the situation, she’ll know what to do. I have people to visit and faces to punch. I’ll see you later sweetie,” she says.

 _I want to get stronger!_ Ukon’s voice returns, screaming into his mind, pounding the words into his head with enough force it actually hurts. Kiba flinches in Tsume’s hold and he misses whatever Tsume or Hana says next, his breath stuttering and vision swirling.

The next thing Kiba realises they’re running through the forests of Fire country, tucked into his mother arms, Kuromaru by her side and Kiba feels so weak in her arms. “You’re going to  _Orochimaru?”_ he asks because he doubts anyone else can fix this mess.

She glances down at him and smiles, her powerful canines on full display before she turns her head back to the forest. “Don’t worry kid,” she says. “I’ll have Orochimaru pissing his pants by the time I’m done with him.”

Knowing his mother, Kiba doesn’t doubt her in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post is [here!](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/post/169716735602/idk-if-youre-still-accepting-fic-title-memes-but)
> 
> I just... love the Inuzuka so much 
> 
> (also hc that Tsume swears like a sailor, so Kiba learnt from the best lmao)


End file.
